


Frankenstein Flips a House

by CluckCluck



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, franken tries to flip a house, not the selling kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluckCluck/pseuds/CluckCluck
Summary: Gloria has crossed Frankenstein for the last time and his new drunken idea might be the thing to stop her for good
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Frankenstein Flips a House

He was gonna flip the house.

Frankenstein was going to fucking flip Gloria Woo's house.

He just didn't see the reason why every time she did something that was (NOT) superior to him he had to go get drunk to feel better, while she got sit at home with her perfect family, and perfect life, and perfect fucking everything.

So when the 10th bottle left his lips and the his inspired idea came to his head he practically tackled M21 on his way out the door as he began his sprint down the hill.

Unfortunately for him, his thought was so spontaneous he couldn't shield it from his master before he left. So out of concern for Frankenstein and fear for the neighborhood Raizel alerted Ragar and the two of them sprinted after him.

If anybody was awake at this hour, the sight of 3 grown men running at the speed of sound yelling different types of bloody murder and slander at each other might've inspired enough fear to call the cops.

But as this did not happen Frankenstein was able to continue on his mission while still chugging another bottle of soju.

"Today's the Today that bitch Gona pay, for ALL her bulSHte!"

"Frankenstein! Calm down, you're not thinking straight!", Ragar tried.

"Who out of the tree oof us is straight Ragar? You idiot." 

This line shut Ragar's brain down, so he just kept running in silence. But they were almost to the Gloria's house and they still couldn't gain on him, so Ragar and Raizel realized they had to start making plays.

"Frankenstein, we all know that woman is nothing compared to you so let's all go back to the house, Ok?" Raizel has always had a way of calming down Frankenstein even when he was under Dark spear's control. His current state couldn't be that different, so he will try to soothe him like he always does.

But what Raizel doesn't realize is that Frankenstein under Dark spear's influence is a man without brain power or drive. Right now, in this moment, Frankenstein had a mission. A sacred duty to fulfill.

If not for himself or his master, then for God. Because he knew that if there was a higher power than himself or his master they wouldn't have put that witch on the earth on purpose.

So in response to his master's soothing words and his best friend's screams of protest, Frankenstein found the extra strength his leg to lunge himself forward off the hill to land right next to his target house. As his master and friend call out to him as he bends his knees and finds his grip he looks into his poor master's eyes with an abyss in his own and screams, "TONIGHT ENDS THE REIGN OF THE WITCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And tears the house of the ground with such force that allows him to get it air born in a single move.

The house spins once, twice.

Then falls flat on its roof with a crunch that shakes the whole neighborhood.

Frankenstein begins cackling. A loud and cruel sound. His master and Ragar fall to their knees in shock.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH- I remember HEHEHEher saying something about her religion AHAHAAHA BUT ITS CLEAR THAT GOD HATES HER! BECAUSE HE. BLESSED. ME! WAHAHAHA" He screams like a mad man.

Ragar walks over to Frankenstein after a while. Frankenstein stops laughing to look up at his friend, "Are you here to congratulate me?"

Ragar smacks the shit out him. 

After he gets smacked he realizes where he was. Frankenstein never made it out the house. He was just flailing wildly on the ground on top of M21. The thing he threw was M21 into Tao and Takeo causing them to fall on to Frankenstein's abandoned bottle of soju.

All the triumph that Frankenstein had built up left him in an instant.

Ragar looks at Frankenstein and bends down to his level to look him in the eyes, "Apologize and then let's go to bed."

Frankenstein turns his head around the room making sure to make eye contact with everyone.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alri-

"That she didn't die" And passes out on the floor.

\----

Next day, Gloria Woo is at the door of the Lee house hold with one her famous pies. 

M21 comes to open the door and freezes when he sees whose at the door. "H-hi."

"Good morning, I was just stopping by to give one of my pies to household. I belief one of the students here has a sweet tooth."

'I know she means no harm by it, but Frankenstein would rather burn himself with this pie then let Sir Raizel eat it.'

"Thanks, I'll put it away." Just as he is about to turn away and close the door she stops him.

"By the way, is everything all right? I heard strange noises from here yesterday."

M21 is frozen again. He looks back at her then looks away, "Yeah, me and my friends just got a little too intense with drinking last night."

Gloria gasps, "That's no good. You should take care to drink in moderation."

M21 just gazes into the house with a look that Gloria can't understand.

"Yeah. We won't do that ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know i just dont like homework


End file.
